pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Trap
Traps can be found throughout the dungeon. Info There are 8 different types of traps in the game. Traps start out hidden (the exception being Tengu's traps), but can be found by searching (either manually, or by chance when walking near them), or using Scroll of Magic Mapping. Traps only generate on normal floor tiles. Traps become stronger & more common the deeper the Hero/ine descends into the dungeon. A trap is triggered when the Hero/ine steps on it, throws an item onto it, fires a Wand of Reach over it, or summons sheep on it with a Wand of Flock. After being triggered, the cell it was in becomes harmless to step on. Flying enemies can also fly over traps; other enemies will avoid traps. If the Hero/ine encounters a Room of Traps, there will be a Potion of Levitation in another room, at the same dungeon depth. List of traps Unlike most other objects in the game, traps' effects are not randomized every run, and can be identified by color, or with the Examine button. Trap Generation Probabilities Tips * A Potion of Levitation will let the Hero/ine levitate over a trap without triggering it. * Traps will not generate on tiles with grass, water, stains, rubble, wood, or doors. * If there is a scroll on a (fire) trap, it can be retrieved with either: a Potion of Levitation, a Seed of Icecap, or the Wand of Reach. * If you notice that there’s a trap beneath an unopened chest, don’t open the chest yet; toss an expendable item first to disarm the trap, then open the chest. That way, if the chest happens to contain a scroll & the trap happens to be a flame trap, your scroll won’t burn. (the chest protects it from burning) * If a trap is blocking off a section of the depth, it can be bypassed without triggering it, by using a Wand of Blink over it. Just make sure that you know/have calculated the distance your wand takes you, so you don't wind up landing right on the trap. * If you zap a Wand of Regrowth straight down a hallway, or even through a room, grass will grow on all the regular floor tiles the energy ball passes over. If grass does not sprout on a floor tile, you'll know that that tile is a trap. And you can search the tile to see what kind of trap it is, then disarm it if it’s in a hall, or go around it if it’s in a room. * Use Wand of Reach to test your way. A zap from it triggers every trap on its way. Very useful in corridors. * A trap can also be deliberately triggered from afar (and thus, be rendered safe to step on), by throwing any (non-consumable) item from the inventory at them. The item will not be damaged. NOTE: Some traps can inflict damage beyond its own cell (e.g., gas spreads from a Toxic gas trap, fire spreads if there is flammable material next to the Fire trap, etc.), but the Hero/ine can escape from these effects. ** This technique can be used to walk through a room of traps when lacking a Potion of Levitation - by repeatedly throwing an item onto the next live trap, retreating, then repeating the process. ** Summoning traps and Alarm traps will still work (enemies will be summoned or the alarm will be triggered), so only trigger them when you can deal with the consequences. ** Throw Mystery Meat on a Fire trap to both disarm the trap and make chargrilled meat. You can cook two in each trap. * Any drop (even from a slain enemy) will trigger an undetected trap. * If there is no path to the Hero/ine without stepping on a trap, the enemy will remain motionless. ** The enemy can then be safely slain using Missile weapons, Wands, and/or Potions. * Enemies will not avoid traps if they have been zapped with a Wand of Amok. * Enemies can be pushed onto traps with an inscribed armor of Bounce. * Enemies can be forced onto a trap if your Hero/ine is levitating over one & uses a Wand of Reach on the enemy. * The only time it's relatively 'safe' to be Paralyzed is when the Hero/ine is already Starving. (The debuff 'ends sooner' when starving, and 'lasts longer' when satiated.) ** Take advantage of your Starving state by triggering any Paralytic gas trap (especially in Room of traps), whenever you don't have a Potion of Levitation, a Wand of Reach, Missile weapons, or other items, to disarm the trap(s) from a safe distance. Trivia * The Fire trap at the Prison stage is misaligned by 1px, compared to other traps at that stage. * If there is a Summoning trap at a boss depth, no enemies will be spawned. * Enemies will avoid traps. If you haven't detected a trap, an enemy can step on it and it will not trigger the trap. Gallery traps.png|Colorful traps summon_trap.png|Things get interesting when a treasure room is full of summoning traps. Summoningroom.png|Another summoning room example. History : New "trap" type - Alarm | 0.3.4 | : New type of trap - Lightning trap | 0.4.2 | Fixed: Animated statues are not activated by alarms | 0.4.3 | : Freezing traps | 1.6.0 | Changed: * Freezing traps are with Gripping traps * Summoning traps have taken the Freezing traps' color ID | 1.6.3 | Changed: * Armor can now absorb half the Bleeding damage inflicted by Gripping traps. * A big code change for Summoning traps | 1.7.0 | Changed: The animation of the Gripping Trap happens when the trap is triggered by something else, other than stepping on it. }} Category:Traps Category:Debuffs